Hysterical vision disturbances
Hysterical vision disturbances are symptoms of a conversion disorder in which people report visual effects or blindness in the absence of any physical cause. Assessment Treatment See also * Blindness * Eye disorders * Hypnogogic hallucinations * Hysteria References *Abe, K., & Ohta, M. (1989). Psychogenic visual disturbance in childhood: Family environment, precipitating factors, age at onset, and coexisting psychiatric problems: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 30(4) Jul-Aug 1989, 336-342. *Barnard, N. A. (1989). Visual conversion reaction in children: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 9(4) Oct 1989, 372-378. *Bonnet, G. (1994). The first who sees the other... hysteria and desire to see: Psychanalyse a l'Universite Vol 19(76) Oct 1994, 41-64. *Bryant, R. A., & McConkey, K. M. (1989). Visual conversion disorder: A case analysis of the influence of visual information: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 98(3) Aug 1989, 326-329. *Bryant, R. A., & McConkey, K. M. (1999). Functional blindness: A construction of cognitive social influences: Cognitive Neuropsychiatry Vol 4(3) Aug 1999, 227-241. *Cain, J. (1984). The act of looking, erotization and psychosomatics: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 48(5) Sep-Oct 1984, 1183-1195. *Felitti, V. J. (1974). Hysterical blindness due to hyponatremia: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 15(3) 1974, 115-116. *Forrest, D. W. (1974). Von Senden, Mesmer, and the recovery of sight in the blind: American Journal of Psychology Vol 87(4) Dec 1974, 719-722. *Kathol, R. G., & et al. (1983). Functional visual loss: I. A true psychiatric disorder? : Psychological Medicine Vol 13(2) May 1983, 307-314. *Kathol, R. G., & et al. (1983). Functional visual loss: II. Psychiatric aspects in 42 patients followed for 4 years: Psychological Medicine Vol 13(2) May 1983, 315-324. *Keane, J. R. (1982). Neuro-ophthalmic signs and symptoms of hysteria: Neurology Vol 32(7) Jul 1982, 757-762. *Keehn, J. D., Kuechler, H. A., & Wilkinson, D. A. (1973). Behavior therapy in a transactional context: The case of a blind drunk: Behavior Therapy Vol 4(1) 1973, 147-149. *Kopf, G. (2005). Hitlers hysterical blindness - history of a medical record: Nervenheilkunde: Zeitschrift fur interdisziplinaere Fortbildung Vol 24(9) 2005, 783-790. *Leaverton, D. R., Rupp, J. W., & Poff, M. G. (1977). Brief therapy for monocular hysterical blindness in childhood: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 7(4) Sum 1977, 254-263. *Mizutani, H., Eguchi, K., Kodama, Y., & Wakabayashi, S. (1990). Functional sensory disorders in childhood: I. Functional visual disorders: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 31(3)137 May-Jun 1990, 181-190. *Muller, P., & Behrens-Baumann, W. (1984). Psychogenic visual disturbances: A causistic contribution with psychosomatic findings: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 30(2) 1984, 164-178. *Myers, W. A. (1977). Micropsia and testicular retractions: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 46(4) Oct 1977, 580-604. *Natsoulas, T. (2003). Freud and Consciousness: XIII. Seeing in the Unconscious!? : Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 26(4) Fal 2003, 517-564. *Ohno, Y., & et al. (1974). The treatment of hysterical blindness by behavior therapy: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 15(2) 1974, 79-82. *Okuyama, N., Kawakatsu, S., Wada, T., Komatani, A., & Otani, K. (2002). Occipital hypoperfusion in a patient with psychogenic visual disturbance: Psychiatry Research: Neuroimaging Vol 114(3) Jul 2002, 163-168. *Rada, R. T., Meyer, G. G., & Kellner, R. (1978). Visual conversion reaction in children and adults: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 166(8) Aug 1978, 580-587. *Rangaswami, K. (1985). Hysterical blindness in childhood: A case report: Child Psychiatry Quarterly Vol 18(1) Jan-Mar 1985, 6-8. *Roden, R. G. (1979). Psychoanalytically oriented hypnotic treatment of autoerythrocytic sensitization and blindness: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 21(4) Apr 1979, 278-281. *Sackeim, H. A., Nordlie, J. W., & Gur, R. C. (1979). A model of hysterical and hypnotic blindness: Cognition, motivation, and awareness: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 88(5) Oct 1979, 474-489. *Smith, S. D., Most, S. B., Newsome, L. A., & Zald, D. H. (2006). An emotion-induced attentional blink elicited by aversively conditioned stimuli: Emotion Vol 6(3) Aug 2006, 523-527. *Theodor, L. H., & Mandelcorn, M. S. (1973). Hysterical blindness: A case report and study using a modern psychophysical technique: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 82(3) Dec 1973, 552-553. *Yokoyama, N., Takayama, T., & Nagase, M. (1997). Functional visual disturbance in children: From our experiences of 20 years in an ophthalmologic clinic: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 39(2) Feb 1997, 181-188. category:Conversion disorder